A Kiss Of Shadows
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: Morgan Le Fay has everything she wanted.. but still isn't content. She refuses to let Mab steal away her son. However she has no idea how seductive the Queen of the Old Ways can be...or how far she will go to get what she wants... M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_For my dear friend Gemma (a.k.a Helena4eva) who inspired this pairing_

Chapter 1

Morgan Le Fay was sitting in front of her mirror, admiring her own reflection, She smiled in a satisfied way, one hand reaching up to pat the auburn curls that fell around her beautiful face. She smoothed the elegant roman-cut emerald silk dress that was draped over her curvy, slender frame. She had worn one of her most beautiful dresses as she expected Frick would be there soon.

The Old Ways had certainly been good to her. They had given her everything she'd ever wanted – beauty, luxury, love… and even a son. Despite this she was still not entirely satisfied. A look of irritation crossed over her lovely face as she remembered how much Mordred had always doted on his 'Auntie' Mab.

He never displayed the slightest amount of affection to _her...._and she was his mother! She supposed it was her fault. She had let Mab shower him with praise and gifts…let Mab pander to his every desire. Mab had usurped Morgan's place in Mordred's affections…and she had just sat back and let it happen.

Not that she thought her son was capable of actual love. She knew him too well. Mab had brought him up to be just like her – charismatic…yet calculating, cruel….caring nothing for anyone besides himself. In fact nothing about Mordred's upbringing had been natural.

He had grown to manhood much faster than normal. Once that hadn't bothered Morgan…but now…she had to wonder if she had made the right choice. She knew very well that everything had a price…would the price for her happiness over the last 5 years be her son?

If it was she wouldn't pay it. As self-centered as Morgan was she genuinely loved her son. Her tall dark handsome son. She was proud of his bravery, his strength and his intelligence. He would be a fine king when he ascended the throne…the throne that by rights should have been hers. Arthur was nothing but a bastard…a bastard conceived in blood.

She smiled to herself when she recalled the night she had visited Arthur as 'Lady Marie', the night that Mordred was conceived. It had been so easy to seduce the young king. She had taken particular pleasure in getting revenge on Merlin… Mab's protégé…the wizard who had helped Uther seduce her mother and kill her father.

She hated Merlin…but not as much as Mab did. Mab passionately loved and just as passionately hated the wizard she had brought into being. She had done nothing these past few years but strike blow after blow to Merlin.

The latest had been the death of the Lady Elaine. It had been rather disturbing to see how much Mab had enjoyed showing Elaine the vision of Lancelot and Guinevere. Mab justified everything she did by saying she was fighting for survival. Morgan knew better. She knew there was a part of Mab that enjoyed being cruel, enjoyed the suffering of others. Not that Morgan could judge Mab by human standards. Mab was fay...the Queen of the Old Ways.

As if Morgan's thoughts had summoned her there was a bright flash, a soft clap of thunder and Mab herself appeared in the doorway. A sheet of raven hair hung down her back. Two braids with purple ribbons entwined in them framed Mab's face. Mab's dress matched the ribbons, a deep purple that looked great against her pale, almost luminous skin. It was a full skirted dress, with a neck and sleeves of spiderweb-like lace. Over the dress was a black corset made of something like leather.

Morgan's face fell slightly when she saw it wasn't Frik.

"Oh...Mab" she said airily. "Where's Fwik?" she asked with a toss of her auburn curls. "He had other things to do" Mab said in her raspy voice. "Mordwed's not here" Morgan said matter-of factly. "I thought he was with you" she continued, a hint of accusation in her tone.

"Frik is taking him on a tour of the Land Under Hill" Mab said smugly, a rather malicious smile spreading over her cold, lovely face. "You could have asked" Morgan said peevishly, turning back to the mirror.

"I wanted to talk to you..." Mab said, a hint of impatience in her harsh, grating voice. "...about Mordred." Morgan didn't look at her but kept looking at herself in the mirror. "I'm listening" she said flippantly. Annoyance flickered briefly over Mab's face but Morgan didn't see.

"Soon Arthur will return...and Mordred will need to be ready to take the throne" Mab said slowly. Morgan smiled. "It's about time he came home" Morgan said mischievously. "He's been chasing a dweam while his countwy falls apart."

A wicked smile spread over Mab's face. "Yes..." she said in a smug hiss "…and won't he be surprised to find out what his Queen has been doing while he was away?" Morgan chuckled. She had no fondness for her half-brother.

"There are things I need to give Mordred...and things I need to teach him..." Mab said hoarsely, her voice suddenly serious. Morgan's head whipped around to face Mab, her expression fierce. "You're not going to take him away from me!" she snapped at Mab. "I need to make him ready!" Mab hissed venomously.

"He's my son...not yours!" Morgan said angrily. "Without me he wouldn't exist!" hissed Mab. "And you've made him just as cold...just as heartless as you!" Morgan snapped back.

"I think your forgetting who you're talking to..." drawled Mab, walking lazily towards Morgan, hips swaying. Her lovely face wore an expression Morgan wasn't able to interpret. Morgan looked at Mab warily as Mab prowled across the room. She couldn't help noticing Mab's beauty. Mab was as lovely as she was deadly.

"Maybe I should remind you" Mab said in a low venomous hiss, waving her hand at Morgan. Suddenly Morgan was flying through the air. She groaned in pain as her back hit the wall behind her. She crumpled to the floor, emerald silk pooling around her.

Mab advanced on her with a cruel smile on her face. "Such a foolish mortal" she said mockingly, standing over her. "You don't scare me Mab" Morgan said as she got slowly and painfully to her feet, her pouty mouth set in a defiant line.

"You should be scared of me..." Mab purred. "You mortals are so fragile..." Mab reached up to stroke Morgan's cheek with a pale finger. Morgan flinched as Mab touched her. The fairy queen's skin was cool and smooth...like porcelain. "Such soft...delicate skin..." Mab said in almost a whisper.

The look in Mab's face was predatory. She was looking at Morgan like she was something she wanted to eat. Morgan didn't know how to react. On one hand Mab was cruel, manipulative and determined to steal away her son. On the other hand she was also beautiful, sensual and incredibly magical. Frik was wonderful and she loved him...but his magic was pale thing compared to Mab's. She had felt it whisper over her skin when the raven-haired woman had touched her.

Her eyes fell on Mab's full soft-looking lips and she couldn't help wondering how they would feel on her skin. A smile spread slowly over Mab's face. Morgan's cheeks flushed ever so slightly as she realized Mab knew exactly what she was thinking.

Mab's fingers curled over Morgan's shoulders and she started to lean in toward her. Morgan was frozen to the spot by a curious mixture of fear and desire as Mab's lips got closer and closer to hers. Mab's musky scent enveloped her like the perfume of some exotic flower.

Her heart beat frantically in her chest as Mab's lips brushed softly against hers. They were firm yet soft. Her hands went either side of Morgan's face, her lips parting Morgan's as she kissed her more deeply. A very soft sound of pleasure escaped Morgan's lips.

Suddenly Morgan realized what she was doing and pulled back. She stumbled backwards a few paces. Mab grinned wolfishly at the dazed expression of Morgan's face. She could tell Morgan hadn't expected it…and really hadn't expected to enjoy it that much.

She watched Morgan with a curious and rather lascivious gaze, wondering what Morgan would do now. She saw confusion, curiosity… and if she wasn't very much mistaken lust…cross the beautiful woman's face.

Morgan took a step towards Mab, a mischievous smile curving her lips. She leaned in so her lips were inches from Mab's ear. "Are you trying to seduce me…your majesty…" she whispered softly in Mab's ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For once in as long as she could remember (and her memory was very long indeed) Queen Mab was on the back foot. She was fay and the fay did not lie. Shading and twisting the truth was of course time-honored traditions among them. They could and would omit so much of the truth that a lie would be more honest... but they would never lie. And there was no way to say no to Morgan's question without it being an outright lie.

She was trying to seduce Morgan. Seduction had always worked well in the past...and in her plans for Mordred, Morgan was an obstacle she had found no way around. And truth be told the woman was beautiful...very beautiful...for a mortal. Frik did excellent work. It was only a illusion...but as Morgan had once said to Merlin...beauty was always only a illusion.

Morgan came even closer...so close Mab could see every eyelash framing her large dark eyes, smell the sweet, expensive perfume she was wearing. Morgan's lips were slightly parted and her eyes were locked on Mab's.

Hers arms slowly slid around Mab's neck. She could feel the warmth of Morgan's skin and the soft curves of the other woman's body through their clothes. She couldn't help wondering if the body underneath was a lovely as the dress promised. From what she could see through the clingy dress the body underneath was lush, curvy and very feminine.

Morgan leaned in and kissed Mab hard on the mouth. For a moment Mab was surprised by the intensity of the kiss but she was soon kissing her back just as hard, just as passionately, her hands resting on Morgan's lower back.

It occurred to Morgan that it felt strange but good to kiss another woman like this. So good. Mab's midnight-black hair was soft and silky under Morgan's fingers and her skin was as cool and smooth as porcelain. She ran her hands through the long silky black strands as her lips parted Mab's, the kiss growing more and more heated.

Mab's hands gripped handfuls of the emerald silk of Morgan's dress, pulling her closer and pressing her into her body. She licked, nipped and sucked at the other woman's mouth, making her moan ever so softly.

Mab broke the kiss, stepping back from Morgan with a wicked, seductive smile on her lovely face. Her tongue darted out and flicked across her bottom lip.

She started to slowly walk around Morgan, her predatory gaze never leaving Morgan's face. Morgan followed her with her dark eyes, her expression that was both lascivious and slightly wary.

Mab walked around her till she was standing directly behind Morgan.

She stood less than a body's width behind her and leaned in so her lips were inches from Morgan's ear. Her breath on Morgan's neck sent a pleasant shiver along Morgan's skin. "You liked that didn't you?" hissed Mab's raspy yet seductive voice in her ear. "Yes" Morgan breathed. "You want more don't you?" she continued. "Yes" said Morgan is the same breathy almost-whisper.

A self-satisfied smile spread slowly over Mab's face. She brushed one of Morgan's auburn braids away from her neck, trailing her fingers over the smooth creamy skin. Just the brush of her fingers sent tingles along Morgan's skin. Her hands ran over Morgan's shoulders to curl around her bare forearms.

She slowly leaned in and brushed her lips against the side of Morgan's neck. Morgan's eyes fluttered open and shut and her head tilted to the other side, as if to give her better access.

Mab's fingers left her arms, trailing across her collarbone and brushing across the top of her breast. Morgan's head rolled back as Mab's hand slid into the top her dress. She made a soft "mmmm" sound as the hand in her dress started to gently rub and caress the soft, firm flesh of her breast.

Cool fingers made slow circles on an erect rosy-pink nipple and Morgan sighed very softly. She didn't know what surprised her more…that she had actually let Mab touch her like this… or that just being touched like this could make things below the waist tighten and throb. She knew one thing though…she didn't want her to stop.

Mab's other hand trailed down her arm and snaked across her belly to the belt of her dress. Slowly she loosened the belt and slid it from around Morgan's waist.

Both Mab's hands wandered to the brooches at Morgan's shoulders'… the brooches that were holding her dress up. Suddenly she realized Mab was really going to undress her…and that she was going to let her.

She flicked the catches on the brooches simultaneously and the emerald silk slid down Morgan's body to pool at her feet. She peeked over her shoulder at Mab. The dark-haired woman was smiling lasciviously at her.

Morgan slowly turned around and walked back a few steps, teasing Mab with the sight of her slender, curvy body. Her eyes didn't leave Mab's as she walked, ending up by the foot of the bed. Her expression was teasing and daring.

She looked at Mab from under sooty eyelashes, a wicked smile curving her lips as she sat on the end of the bed. "It's your turn…don't you think?" she said mischievously, her eyes running down the line of Mab's body. Mab chuckled at her cheekiness.

"If you insist…" Mab replied silkily, her gray eyes glittering with amusement and desire. She waved a hand casually and her clothes misted away, leaving her wearing nothing but a silver chain low on her slender hips, a single purple gem hanging from it.

Mab's long straight raven black hair covered most of her breasts, leaving only a strip of pale skin down the center of her torso and a glimpse of cleavage. The darkness of her hair was a contrast to her smooth pale flawless skin. She looked ethereal, otherworldly and undeniably luscious. Morgan couldn't help staring.

"Like what you see?" Mab said teasingly, an amused self-satisfied smile curving her lovely lips. "Oh yes..." Morgan purred, appreciation in her dark eyes. A smug look flickered over Mab's face. Morgan arranged herself seductively on her side. It was Mab's turn to skim her eyes over soft creamy skin...full round breasts and slender hips....and Morgan's turn to grin wickedly.

The fay woman walked slowly towards the bed, swaying her hips gently. The gem hanging from the chain around her hips glinted in the afternoon light streaming through the window, catching Morgan's eye as it swayed back and forth.

She reached the end of the bed and put her knee on it. Then she put both hands on the bed, sliding slowly onto the deep crimson covers. She crawled across the bed to Morgan, small pink pointed nipples peeking out through the gaps in her silky raven hair.

Morgan sat up, watching her crawl across the covers to her. When she was close she leaned in a kissed Morgan. It was soft brush of lips at first but it deepened as Morgan kissed her back fiercely, pulling her closer.

Morgan lay back on the bed pulling Mab with her. They ended up with Mab on top, the two of them still kissing, occasional moans or gasps coming from their lips and hands running over each others bodies.

Mab broke the kiss, looking down at Morgan from her position above her. Both of them were breathing faster than normal. Both their faces had a look of need, of lust, of desire. They both wanted each other…badly.

Mab's lips grazed Morgan's collarbone, making her close her eyes and sigh softly. Her silky hair slid over Morgan's skin as her mouth moved lower. She ran her lips over the hardened peaks of her nipples, sending a spasm of pleasure through Morgan's body.

A slow long lick over one nipple made Morgan moan softly. Mab met her eyes, a wicked look slowly spreading over her lovely face.

Soft lips fastened on one nipple forming a seal over the sensitive flesh. Morgan's spine arched and her head fell back as Mab began to suck mercilessly, The sensation made things low in Morgan's body tighten and throb.

Morgan's lips were parted and her eyes were heavy lidded as she lay back and enjoyed the feeling of soft full lips on such a sensitive area of her body. An area she hadn't realized till then was so delightfully…deliciously sensitive.

Teeth gently grazed her skin and she let out a ragged gasp of pleasure. The contrast of the soft lips and the teeth was incredibly erotic…as was the slight pain of teeth grazing such intimate parts.

That was a surprise to Morgan. She'd had never enjoyed pain. It had never been something she had cared to endure when she could avoid it. However she was finding that in the right context…a little bit of pain…could actually feel really good. Very good in fact. A gentle nip…a little harder than before had her moaning softly.

Mab released the breast from her mouth and smiled in way that told Morgan she was really enjoying the effect she was having on her. It also told her that she enjoyed that Morgan could enjoy a small amount of pain.

Mab started to slowly make her way down Morgan's body, alternating soft kisses with sharp nips the made Morgan shudder in pleasure. Her anticipation started to build as she realized where she was headed. The thought of that mouth on even more intimate parts sent of shiver of pleasure down her spine.

Soon Mab's head was between Morgan's legs, her hair draped over Morgan's thighs like a silky black curtain. It was so soft, so silky that the feeling of it against her skin only heightened Morgan's arousal.

Her tongue darted out to flick over her aching clit, tearing a deep moan from low in her throat. A long slow lick made her groan and close her eyes as she lay back on the bed.

She was already so wet…so slick with need. Her excitement was dampening the curls between her legs and the cover under her hips. She could see the other woman could see this…and loved it…loved how much she was reacting to her attentions.

God...she knew exactly where and how she'd like to be touched. She guessed she should have realized that no-one would know how to push a woman's buttons better than another woman. Having a warm soft mouth on her was certainly a delicious sensation.

It felt amazing. She could feel the throbbing between her legs increase with every slow teasing lick…every flick of her tongue. Her hips moved upward against the lips and tongue, as if wanting them as close as possible to the slick flesh.

Mab's fingers firmly gripped her thighs as she pleasured her with lips tongue and (oh so gently) teeth, the nails digging slightly into the soft flesh. Morgan was so far gone it didn't even hurt…even when the nails left pink crescents in her skin.

A warm, throbbing, delicious pressure started to build between her legs as she felt the tongue go deep into her, licking, pleasuring tasting ever inch of her. The pleasure was increasing till it was almost unbearable…nothing else existed but the fact she was exquisitely…incredibly close…

Without warning the orgasm tore through her, raising her body of the bed and bringing a scream of pleasure from her throat. She writhed under Mab's mouth as wave after wave of pleasure went through her

Finally she collapsed back on the bed, her breathing ragged and her skin slick with sweat. Her body was trembling in the aftermath of such intense pleasure and she didn't think she move yet.

"Oh God…" she breathed in a blissful, slightly shaky voice. A throaty chuckle came from the other side of the bed. "Mab will suffice" said a smug, teasing voice.


End file.
